Acting Innocent
by The Cold
Summary: This is so very old. Anyway, Ken spots the Digidestined coming to his base, and his first thoughts are to destroy them. Uhh... then he 'acts innocent.'


Holy crap

Holy crap!This is old!I don't know when I wrote this, but I know it was really late at night.Anyway, I'm just posting this because… well, I don't know!It's not finished, and probably never will be, so beware of a sudden end.Whoops.

I'm still working on 'Camp with the Digidestined.'I have the thing planned out, but I can't seem to put it into sentences.Poop.

Disclaimer: Digimon is © Toei Animations, not me

It was a boring day in the Digi-world.Ken yawned as he looked out the window.He jumped up and screamed.There were those stupid Digidestining coming towards his base!

"Wormmon, prepare the…." An idea popped into Ken's head.

"Yes master?" asked Wormmon, innocently for the corner of room, which was fogged up with smoke.Ken shook his head.   
"Never mind, you little rat." He said.He began to walk evilly towards his little room.

"… I'm a worm!" yelled Wormmon, as Ken walked off cackling evilly.Wormmon scurried back into his little corner.

Ken flung open the door to his room.

"Those pathetic fools won't know what hit them!" Ken paused.

"But maybe I'll act innocent first, so they won't suspect me!" He ran out of his room and down the stairs, threw the storage room, down the other set of stairs, tripping and rolling down, and finally ended up at the door.He flung that open to see the Digidestined and their Digimon standing right there.Ken smiled.

"Welcome to my base!Come in and make yourself at home!"Daisuke leaned towards Takeru.

"He must be on drugs." He whispered.Takeru snickered as the group stepped inside.

"Now, just go straight down that hall and you will come to your rooms.You'll know there your rooms when you see the big star with a name in the center of it.Come up in half an hour and we'll talk over a nice cup of tea." The Digidestined and there Digimon stared at Ken.Ken smiled and walked up the stairs, threw the storage room, up the other set of stairs, down the hall, and into the monitor room.Wormmon gasped and hid the object making the smoke behind his back.

"H-h-hello master." 

"Wormmon, I have a plan, and you're part of it.Now, here it is." Ken leaned over and whispered something to Wormmon.Wormmon grinned evilly and nodded his head.Ken walked down the hall and into the inning room.

"Deramon!?!" he yelled. A Deramon appeared.

"Yes?"

"Prepare some tea." Deramon looked at Ken, blinked twice, the turned and walked into the kitchen.

Daisuke stepped into his room with Buimon by his side.They looked around in awe. 

"…Whoa…" was all Daisuke could say.The room had a big TV on one wall, complete with every video game system attached to it, a huge bed against on wall, and a small soccer field on the other side.Buimon ran strait towards the bed and hopped onto it, immediately falling asleep.Daisuke gazed at the giant TV.He slowly walked up to it, and bowed. 

"Oh great TV, I honor you…" it was at this time that Wormmon popped out of the wall and grabbed Buimon, pulling him back into the wall.Daisuke was to busy bowing to the TV to notice this.

Half an hour later the Digidestined and their Digimon, except for Buimon, enter the dining room to find Ken sitting at the end of a long table with many teacups and pots placed on it. 

"Have a seat." Said Ken, in a kind voice.He was now wearing his gray school uniform.Everyone slowly took a seat.Wormmon popped up under the table and grabbed Arumajimon, pulling him back down into the floor.

"So, do you all like your rooms?" everyone nodded.Hikari picked up her tea and took a sip of it.Her eyes opened wide and she began gulping it down.Takeru took a sip of his tea, and did the same as Hikari.Daisuke was lost in thought about the giant TV.

"My mom told me not to take anything from strangers." Said Iori.

"Well, you know me.So I'm not a stranger." Said Ken.

"… But your evil." Ken laughed.

"No, I've giving up my evil ways.I'm now 100% good!" Iori shrugged and picked up the tea.He ended up like the others.Soon, the Digimon were also gulping down tea.Daisuke stared at the wall.Takeru grabbed his tea and gulped it down.Hawkmon began flying around the room.

"Tea, tea, tea!" He chimed.Daisuke stared at the wall.Ken watched as everything happened.

'Geez!What did Deramon do to the tea?' Ken pushed his teacup away, causing it the fall of the table and smash.Takeru began running around the room making noises like an airplane.Gatomon climbed up the curtains.Patamon started following Hawkmon.Hikari started running into walls.Iori passed out.Daisuke stared at the wall.Ken yelled as Hawkmon and Patamon zoomed by, inches away from his head.He jumped under the table.

"Mommy!" Ken crawled along under the table till he was as close to the door as possible, then scurried towards it.Takeru trampled him.Ken dragged himself the rest of the way, reached for the doorknob, and was trampled by Takeru again.Ken grumbled, stood up and walked out the door, locking it from the outside.He let out a sigh as he walked down the hall, down the stairs, threw the storage room, down the other set of stairs, and into the laundry room.He crawled into the dryer for some unknown reason and fell asleep.

Moments later, a Gotsumon walked into the room.

"He always forgets to start the dryer…" The Gotsumon pushed the start button and left.Ken awoke as soon as it started to spin.

"Whoa… I'm getting dizzy… this is a weird dream… I want to wake up… but I can't… evil forces are keeping me asleep…" Ken passed out.

Wormmon assumed this was the perfect time… they weren't that intelligent anyway.Wormmon opened the little wall door, and pulled the whole curtain into the wall.

"Rats!Wrong curtain!" Wormmon pulled the other curtain, Gatomon and all, into the wall.He snickered evilly.

Hikari was now unconscious the floor, and Takeru was tiring out from all the running he was doing.Hawkmon had collapsed second before and Patamon was stuck in the chandelier.Wormmon popped out of the ceiling and grabbed him, and seconds later appeared on the ground.He pulled Hawkmon into a different hole.

The same Gotsumon came back and opened the dryer.Ken fell out.He screamed.

"Oh my god!I killed Ken!" he turned and ran.Ken's eyes opened.He blinked twice and looked at his big digital watch.He pushed the green button on it.

"Wormmon… Wormmon are you there?" asked Ken.Wormmon's face appeared on the watch.

"I'm here.I have them all captured.You may proceed on with your plans.This is Wormmon, over and out!" Wormmon's face disappeared.Ken stood up and wobbled out of the laundry room, up the… you know the drill.

Like I said, this is old.AND VERY STUPID.I'm sorry.


End file.
